Conversations
by SakuraWillow
Summary: A late night conversation


Catherine stood watching as they lowered his body into the six foot deep hole that was to serve as his final resting place. Dressed all in black she slowly stood and dropped a red rose into the hole, on top of the coffin.

"Goodbye my friend" she whispered before turning and walking slowly towards what was left of their team. She sighed as strong arms wrapped her in an embrace.

"You ok?" he asked

Catherine closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. She nodded against his chest. He kissed her forehead and led her away to his car.

He brought her to his home, wrapped her in a blanket and gave her a glass of white wine. She sat on the couch staring into space.

"What happened?" she finally asked

"He was shot'

"No I meant to our team Gil, first Sara leaves and now Warrick is gone"

He walked over and hugged her tightly "As long as I have you, we'll be ok" he whispered

They sat there, unmoving for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanting the warm embrace to end.

"I should get home, Lindsey will be worried" she said finally looking up at him

And then it happened

He kissed her

Catherine froze, she didn't understand, he loved Sara.

Gil pulled away, looking at her questioningly "I'm sorry" he said embarrassed

"No, Gil, I liked it, I just…Sara" she said finding her voice

Gil winced then sighed "I broke it off" he said softly "I realized, after she left, she wasn't the one I wanted…it was you"

Catherine stared at him, her mouth slightly open "Say something Cath" he said starting to get nervous

"I have waited twenty years to hear you say that" she smiled softly, pulling him back down for another kiss.

He pulled her as close as he could, battling with her tongue as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. He pulled away slightly "Is it too early to say I love you?" he asked

Catherine shook her head "Your twenty years late" she laughed kissing his lips softly "I love you too"

Gil smiled softly stroking her back "Would it be too early for this?" he asked as he moved his hand to her breast lightly skimming his thumb over her nipple.

Catherine gasped and shook her head moving to unbutton her blouse. He stopped her "Let me" he whispered. He started at the bottom, kissing each bit of exposed skin. First up her stomach, along her ribcage, the tops of her breasts, her chest, collar bone, finally reaching her neck. He kissed her lips again. "You taste good" he smiled

Catherine reached for his shirt, ripping it open and running her hands over his chest

"Impatient are we?" he smirked

"I want you, now, I have waited over twenty years to feel your body against mine Gil, please don't make me wait any longer"

Gil smiled "As you wish" he said picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and quickly undressed. Catherine's eyes widened as she saw him, he smiled.

"I'll go slow" he promised as he pulled her skirt off

"Don't you dare!" she grinned

It was Gil's turn to gape as he saw her "Your perfect" he whispered

"My perfect body is ready for you" she smiled pulling him down

He entered her softly, both letting out a soft moan as their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. He was still for a few moments as he let her adjust, but she had other ideas. She began to move her hips, making him groan. He started to thrust into her, building up his pace as he went. Their gasps and moans filled the room as they moved.

"Harder" she gasped

"I don't wanna…hurt you"

"Please"

He went harder, her nails clawing at his back as he pushed her further to orgasm. He reached between them and softly rubbed her clit, forcing her over the edge into ecstasy. He followed quickly after her, releasing his seed deep inside of her, calling out her name as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay there holding one another for a half hour before Gil moved off of her. He kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you Catherine Willows"

"I love you Gil Grissom" she smiled back

Gil stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes "Marry me" he said without hesitation

Catherine smiled and nodded "Yes"

"Wow" Gil grinned

"When?"

"How about right now?"

"Tonight, we can go to the strip, I cant wait another day"

"Okay" she said still smiling

"I want you to bear my children" he said

"Okay"

"And I want you to quit your job and be my love slave" he teased

"Okay" she laughed

Gil kissed her again as he laughed "Get dressed and call your mom, I'll call the team, we will be married tonight" he smiled getting up and walking to the bathroom.


End file.
